


Stupid Sexy Sarah Kerrigan

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Grinding, Locker Room, Rare Pairings, f/f - Freeform, inter-dimensional amateur league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Angela is distracted by Kerrigan while cheerleading. Kerrigan confronts her about it in the locker room after the game.





	Stupid Sexy Sarah Kerrigan

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> This is 28/31 for my collection, I'm only doing these till the end of October 2018 because the generator is running thin, but that's not to say I won't revisit some of these concepts again.
> 
> oops its smut.

Another day, another loss. Things had looked alright in the beginning, but then she had messed up and everything went south. She thought about quitting, but there was no one available with the necessary skills. She would have to continue in her role. She slammed the locker shut, trying not to look at the faces in the pictures inside it. She had let them down. Her team had surely lost faith in her.

And all because of stupid sexy Sarah Kerrigan. Yeah, she had initially signed on to be a cheerleader for the ‘Radiant Nets’ interdimensional amateur basketball team to see what the ladies from other universes were like, but she had gotten invested somewhere along the way.

It didn’t help that even now her mind was repeating her ‘accidental’ flashing by the opposing cheerleader. It felt like a betrayal, to want to feel those sharp fingernails claw at her back, for those strong arms to push her up against the wall while they kissed, for one of those nipples, completely impractical on an alien, to be mashed up against her mouth. She was shaken from her imagination by a voice.

“Yet again, the Burning Courts conquer.” A voice said, it was coming into the changeroom. It was Kerrigan. Angela blushed violently as she entered the room. “And what do we have here?”

“Hello, Ms Kerrigan.” Angela said, trying to stay cool. “You did well today.”

“You were watching me, Ms Ziegler?” Kerrigan said, stepping closer to her. Her wings of bone-like chitin rattled slightly. “Good, I had hoped you were.”

“Please send my congratulations to your team.” Angela said, trying to ignore just how close Sarah was getting to her.

“Oh, they’ll be getting congratulated by everyone.” She said. “I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Angela asked, trying not to let on that she knew exactly why.

“Yes, thank you. That was a bit of an accident I had on the court, and I want to thank you for not doing something like snapping off a picture.” Kerrigan said. Maybe Angela didn’t know exactly why.

“Oh, I leave my phone in my locker during the game.” She said.

“Even so…” Kerrigan leaned closer as she spoke, whispering in Angela’s ear. “I’m very grateful.”

“I-“

“But I also have something to confess.” Kerrigan whispered in her ear. The strange tendrils that she had instead of hair were very close, the sides of their faces almost touching. “I’ve been watching you too.”

Kerrigan leaned back, looking Angela directly in her eyes.

“What do you say, would you like to watch each other some more?” Kerrigan said. “Or would you like to see something worth seeing?”

Angela barely waited till the end of the sentence to press her lips against Kerrigan’s. She eagerly returned the kiss. Angela wrapped her arms around Kerrigan’s shoulders, and she felt Kerrigan’s claws settle on her waist.

They started slowly, Kerrigan pulled Angela’s hips closer to hers. Then Angela drew Kerrigan’s lower lip into her mouth and softly bit it, slowly allowing the soft skin to escape. Kerrigan moved her hands to Angela’s back, gripping the loose fabric.

“Do you mind if i…” Angela broke the kiss for a second and slowly moved her hand up her neck, brushing the edges of Kerrigan’s tendrils.

“With those, I do.” Kerrigan said. “Why not put them where you really want to put them?” Angela blushed, but tentatively moved her hands around to Kerrigan’s front.

She didn’t get there, however, Kerrigan untangled her hands from her shirt and softly pushed her up against the lockers. The metal was cold, but she was hot enough to not mind. Kerrigan closed in again, but slightly off centre with her. One of Kerrigan’s leg was soon sandwiched between Angela’s, pressing against her sex.

Their lips met again. This time Angela managed to grasp Kerrigan’s breasts. There was a spark of annoyance at the ridiculousness of an alien infestation that require its leader to have such generous assets, but it quickly passed as her fingers sunk into the flesh. Kerrigan gasped into the kiss.

Kerrigan moved her hands to the hem of Angela’s shirt.

“How about we slip out of these restrictive clothes?”

“Yes.” Was all Angela could say, a long drawn out ‘S’ trailing off until she was interrupted by Kerrigan’s tongue. She drew the shirt upwards, taking her sports bra with it. Little scratches left by Kerrigan’s nails stung momentarily before the nanite colonies in Angela’s body repaired them.

“That’s a nice trick.” Kerrigan said, and started rocking her hips back and forth, moving the leg pressed against Angela slightly. It might have been a small motion, but the sparks that shot from her crotch were anything but.

She moaned and made to remove Kerrigan’s shirt. Doing so exposed the bare breasts of the Queen of Blades underneath, topped with stiff brown nipples. Angela took the breasts in her hands again and began massaging them, then she lowered her mouth to one of them and began to suck. She wanted to make this fantastic woman feel how she was making her feel.

Kerrigan let out a gasp of air, and one of her arms moved to Angela’s bare back, pulling her in to suck her harder. The other was busy with one of Angela’s nipples. Angela felt the waves of nerve signals flowing from her occupied nipple, her crotch, her back where Kerrigan’s hand rested, all into her central nervous system. She could name the pathways involved, explain how the action potential travelled along the main axons, even the effect of different endocrine environments on speed, route, and magnitude. But right now, all she could think of was the growing heat under Kerrigan’s ministrations.

Kerrigan began increasing her pace of thrusting. The sudden increase took Angela off guard, and she bit into Kerrigan’s nipple.

“Ow.” She said softly but kept thrusting. Angela let go of the nipple in her mouth to let it recover. She instead moved back to Kerrigan’s mouth.

She could feel herself riding the edge of a wave, but whatever she did, no matter how fast she rubbed against Kerrigan’s thrusting leg. It seemed to never break. It was pleasurable how she was, but she did crave the rush of pleasure that came with an orgasm.

She began slowing her thrusts on the leg between hers.

“What’s the matter, Angela?” Kerrigan asked splitting off the kiss.

“This isn’t the easiest place to get off.” She said. “How about you come around to my place and play with me using some more… specialised equipment.”

“You know what?” Kerrigan asked, and then shivered as she said. “I like you.”


End file.
